


An Eve Of A Death

by bonniebloome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebloome/pseuds/bonniebloome
Summary: In a world where the expectency of a witch (or wizard) life is two hundred years, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley had everything to live for.But it seems fate was against them.When a certain Malfoy heir helps Death Eaters into Hogwarts, things take a turn for the worst. The killers of the two pureblood enemies continues to stay unknown, and the hate for eachother doesn't go away.Just changing into something more toxic.At least Moaning Myrtle, Merlin bless her long-dead heart, stays oblivious to the sexual tension and continues being the rock that they both stay ground to.





	1. Chapter 1

If it had been any other day, Pansy Parkinson may have not been so... destructive. But no. She was a sixteen year old girl, and these utter arses were getting on her nerve.

"Step off, bitch."

It made her gasped, because what in the world did that even mean? Step off of what? 

Maybe hexing Ginny Weasley's hair to fall out wasn't necessary, but come on! The snotty, little brat had told her to step off. 

Plus, she called Pansy a bitch.

It would take more then Professor Mcgonagall giving her muggle like chores, to get rid of the pride that bled through her everytime she saw the redheads hair.

Or lack thereof.

Was it this day, that had started their grudge? Merlin no! But, it was the eve of their death.

It wasn't anything big, just Dumbledore dying, and Draco Malfoy helping the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

So how did she die? Pansy honestly doesn't have a clue. One minute she was duelling Ginny Weasley, with her magixally grown back hair in a bun, next they were both blasted to smitherins.

If only she knew the bastard that had down it.

Mcgonagall and- (The thought of the now dead headmaster causing her to choke on sometbing she wouldnt allow, not tears or regret, never). 

...just Mcgonagall was heartbroken, unknowing of what to do with the two new ghosts. Snape was of no use, and none of the teachers knew more then she had.

Pansy was pissed off.

Pansy Parkinson, she was meant to live for another century, at least! Now she would have to roam Hogwarts, with only a few unsavoury ghosts to accompany her.

Merlin, she may as well just die!

It should have been a shock, but Pansy was excited. Only partially, but this way, she would be able to fly. And, uh, not die? What use was there, to being dead? Not one good enough for Pansy to feel alright.

Ginny, though, was devastated. Pansy guess it had something to do with not being able to grow up? All that family garbage, that Pansy herself couldn't stand.

Personally, she had never been one for children. Especially with her tendencies of being selfish and abusive.

There wasn't a lot of places she could go, though. It was weekes after, and her heart ached for normality. Mother and father hadn't shown much compassion, and Pansy couldn't wait for their deaths.

At the end of the year, she found solitude in the Black Lake. The Merpeople were amusing, but Moaning Myrtle was most fun to stalk.

Peeves, though, she hated Peeves. But they were a family, even her and Ginny had key moments. Moments of pulling hair and yelling at each other. Shattering windows and causing eachother to black out. 

It was her favorite pass time.

Perhaps not so much Ginny's, but she could care less for the red hair.

Well, that's what comes up in her mind when she thinks of their relationship. Pansy, when lonely, becomes a lot more different.

And besides, Ginny was a pureblood! What more could she ask for? 

She could swallow down her pride and sit with a blood traitor, if it meant less time eith a mudblood.

"Oh how I wish I could die."

Surprising, it wasn't Pansy that said it. Ginny was sitting on the bottom of the lake with her, ignoring everyone that had ever existed.

Pansy was only slightly curious.

"I guess so." She had nothing else to add, and thank Merlin for that. Ginny might not be able to handle too much arrogant Pansy today.

Honestly, she would rather be anywhere else, but Moaning Myrtle wasn't much fun either.

"My parents were going to allow me to get drunk this Christmas... I won't even be able to get drunk now, you know? Like full on, tripping down, spewing in the morning, drunk. It sucks."

It was cold down here, and they were both soaked wet to the bone. 

"Aw, that's a shame," she wasn't sure if Ginny said this with sarcasm or not, but she would take any pity she could get. "Last time I got drunk, it was pretty okay." That was a shocker. Ginny Weasley, a drinker? Surely not.

But she was, and Pansy should have known better. Especially with knowing where Ginny grew up.

"Did you spew the next day?" She looked over and frowned deeply, she missed being alive. 

"No, I'm sure there's a few spells and potions for that. I've been able to hold down my alcohol anyway." She was so uncomfortable, how long had they been down here for? She was afraid of the dark.

They didn't talk much after that, Pansy never was one for conversation. 

Even though they werent speaking with words, it felt like Ginny was talking with the way she threw the pebbles up in the air, watching them float back down.

It was a pattern that she couldn't keep up with. Pansy, eyes staring at Ginny absentmindedly, was trying to plait her short hair.

Hair didn't grow here, in the limbo they were living in. Pansy wonders if Ginny is relieved she had managed to magically grow her hair back before she had died.

"It sucks that we can't really use magic anymore," Ginny muttered, running her fingers through her hair, now staring at an eel that swam beside her leg.

"Well, even if Peeves is a Poltergist, I bet we could learn some tricks off of him." Pansy smiled, excited at the thought of being able to fo something, even if it was pointless.

Besides talking to Ginny, that is.

"Have you ever thought of being an Animagus?" They were floating through the pipes that connected to the school, rather just going straight back instead of having to pass all the lake creatures.

Pansy looked over to her.

"Well, no. Maybe in second year, but Draco said I would probably be a snake, or something worse." As they got deeper into the pipe works, the water became less and less. They were walking by the time she had answered.

Well, more like floating. Especially here, in these pipes it was all upwards.

"Oh. Well, I had always wanted to look into it later, maybe in my... senior years of Hogwarts." Pansy's heart ached for her, it really did. They had both died young, but Ginny had died younger.

Once they were both in the girls bathroom, they shook themselves of all the murky water, though the feeling of dirt and muck was still left behind.

"I though you guys weren't friends," Moaning Myrtle cried, coming out from behind them, scaring Pansy as much as she hoped it had scared Ginny.

"We aren't." Moaning Myrtle didn't usually hang out with Pansy, but she did hang out with Ginny.

All three dead girls floated to the great hall, going to sit in front of a massive fireplace Pansy hadn't noticed before.

Since all three girls were in different houses, they preferd to talk here.

"You know what we're like now?" both Moaning Myrtle and Pansy looked to Ginny expectingly, saying 'what' in unison.

"Vampires!" Pansy groaned, Ginny laughed and Moaning Myrtle poked at her teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it wasn't just Pansy that day, but she was upset.

Not only was there no one to listen to her complain, but Ginny had excused herself to hang out with Moaning Myrtle instead.

Pansy was lying in her bed,hoveeing an inch or two above the surface, surronded by memories and green.

She hadn't even been able to go to her own funeral, Merlin knows what mother and father had happened to dress her in.

She sighed wishfully, laying limply in (she tried to sink lower but ahe couldnt seem to concentrate enough) her bed as she tried to soak in all the superficial warmth her non-existent body would allow.

Which, mind you, was nothing.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't drink, she couldn't even change her clothes. Well, not that she thinks so. She's already tried, and it didn't work quite to plan.

Perhaps there were shops for ghosts? 

The dungeons were a lot colder then she had always thought, that she could feel. Most depressingly.

She had never loved Draco as much as she had made it out to be, but she had liked him. He made her calm, she never had that main boy in her life.

It was just unfortunate for Draco that all the other boys avoided Pansy like dragon pox.

Maybe it was the thought of him that pushed her to float through a few walls to be in his bed instead? 

On the few nights he had spent with her (she regretted them) it had been nice. This is why she excisted, right? To find a mate, reproduce, die?

Looke like she had done it in reverse.

When Pansy was a little girl, nobody ever though she was right in the head, her parents had woried for her mentality.

When Pansy was a little girl, she used to pull random strands of hair out of her scalp. Not because she was stressed.

No, because they were misplaced.

She enjoyed this, looking back at memories that made her face warm with embaressment. No amount of death could make her forget, or cause her to feel fully frozen.

Unluckily for her.

-

"There was this book I read the other day, and it was crap." Ginny nodded as she mixed her coffee, they were in the kitchens (where was this when she was alive?) searching for food, the elves didn't like ghosts.

She couldn't find any milk, and ginny had used all that she had. Pansy stomped her foot as she grabbed it, stomping in an angry fasiob while Ginny mearliy floated.

"Why are we even doing this?" Pansy was sipping on disgusting, murky tea, not enjoying the feeling of the liquid simply falling out of her being.

"For the taste, and normality." For some reason, Pansy felt as if Ginny didn't like her company, but Pansy couldn't complain.

Not even her own parents liked her, which was a given in the world where she had lived.

"What are we going go do in September?" Both cups were finished, Pansy wasn't actually sure about Ginny's, but the redhead wasn't tounching it anymore. 

Pansy couldn't respond at first, because she hadn't thought too deeply on the fact. She was scared, because of the fear of all them dastardly bastards, Pansy saw them, and could almost see the accusations and teases.

"I guess we could prank with Peeves? Sit in on some classes? Hang out with old... friends," she questioned, an odd taste in her mouth, regretting the last for some reason she couldn't grasp.

An hour later and both had gone looking for Moaning Myrtle. Both too scared, and too bored to be alone today.

"You know, I don't know why they call me Moaning Myrtle. I think I'm quite pleasent." Perhaps Moaning Myrtle had heard her, or could read minds, but Pansy was so scared that she dropped a floor below, landing in a dark room until Myrtle pulled her out.

Now it was up to the two to look for Ginny, which both stuck together for.

The darkness crept, and Ginny was found. Since all three were in different houses, the small group went to the Hufflepuff common room.

Big misteak, upon entering it triggered a ghost-like badger to chase after their ankles. They ran off screaming, to say the least.

"Fine, let's go hang out in the Myrtles common room." Neither girl shrugged, and Pansy guessed Ginny had suggested it since Myrtle probably hadn't been able to have fun with any other girls her age, in her own common room in decades.

It seemed Myrtle had learnt a few tricks over the years, a fire magically appearing, the elves not bothering at all with things like that.

"You know, it would have been nice if Cedric Diggory had come back, as a ghost at Hogwarts." All three girls nodded, but Pansy thought that would have been too hard on all the young girls, and even boys, here.

"Y'know what's worst about being... whatever we are? Our friends and family." It was sudden, but Pansy knew what Myrtle meant.

But she doesn't think that's worse, not in her opinion. She was never one for death, but Pansy had wanted to die at one point. Not so she could be here for as long as eternity held for.

"I hate never being able to change clothes, or leave." Pansy was hoping Myrtle would say something to conteract her, say she was wrong.

She shouldn't have brought it up because now she just felt worse.

They talked the rest of the night there, about ghosts, and things and, when did Pansy started being okay with a mudblood and a blood traitor? 

Oh Merlin, she was losing her marbles.

And those two girls aren't helping it, either. It was four in the morning, when the fire was just getting dim, that they all pretended to fall asleep.

Except for Pansy, it actually felt like she was one the urge of a nap, eyes closed and colours spiralling underneath.

They only had so long before these halls were crowded, so maybe that's why she's here right now, and not sulking in the dungeons still.

Who would have thought, Pansy Parkinson, lonely enough to have a sleepover with a mudblood and blood traitor.

At least her parents weren't here to see it.


End file.
